My Knight In Radiant Armor
by xXSweeterThanSugarXx
Summary: ((POKEPHILIA)) Claire Hoover has felt alone in the world since the tragic passing of her mother; All that remains is Lexi, Claire's shiny Lopunny and her memories of her mother; Recently, Claire has decided to abandon her dream to become a runner like her mother. Will this actually help Claire heal?..or will a certain someone else?


**"My Knight In Radiating Armor"**

**Pairing: ((F)) Human X ((F))Shiny Lopunny **

**((A/N~ Oh dear! seems to be lacking in the yuri area of the lovely Lopunny and her trainer! I, for one, happen to love reading Yuri's such as this one :) So, if you guys want to see more of these two.. do not hesitate to tell me!))**

**Rating: M ((Nothing extremely explicit going on between the character and Pokémon, but in other scenes...))**

**Contains: POKEPHILIA ((Yuri, to be more exact.)) Bullying, Sexual Abuse and Humiliation, Brief mentions of character death, Alcohol Use, Breakup Issues, Drama.. Drama.. Drama.**

**For those of you who do not know the definition of 'Pokephilia'~ The romance between a Human Trainer and his/her Pokémon.**

**I figured I would put the warnings up here, where everyone can see them :) Now, I don't want to hear any complaining or boo-hooing from some poor reader who ignored my warnings and read this fiction anyway.**

* * *

_**Hello everyone :)~! **_

_**I hope you are just as ecstatic about my first fanfiction being posted on this website; I really hope you guys like this literary piece I wrote, I worked on it for weeks!**_

_**I looked for some pokephilia's to give me tips but.. I was not, in the least, even a bit successful; I wanted to write something warm and passionate.. but at the same time.. dark and heart-slaughtering. I know well that those subjects do not mix well, but I am going to attempt it anyway :)**_

_**I'm honestly a bit nervous, I know this is a very touchy subject for many of you writers; However, I wanted to do something.. 'different'.. to put it gently.**_

_**I also have been experiencing difficulty on whether I should make this oneshot a multiple chapter fiction or to leave it be. What do you all suppose I should do?**_

_**Feel free to critique me on this, I am open and eager to hear your opinions on my work :)~!**_

* * *

"Pick up the pace, Hoover! You're lagging behind again!" My gym coach bellows as I dash past her.

A sigh of exhaustion escapes my lips, and I feel as if I could collapse on the floor at any moment. My entire body is drenched with sweat, I can feel it beginning to glide off the sides of my face.

Sigh.. I want to stop and breathe, but alas, I know all to well what would happen if I were to do so.

I can hear the others behind me, their breath hot and heavy as they grow nearer and nearer; I struggle to stay ahead of them, for I do not wish to be last.. like the previous 3 times I have attempted to stay ahead of the group.

It had always been my dream to become a runner, similar to my mother; Alas, I have always been told I did not have the correct 'physique' for a runner. I was always a bit heavier than most of the girls on my running team, I know that very well.

It is true, food has always been my closest friend.. ever since the passing of my mother during that horrendous Winter night. I simply cannot help it, I developed a dependency on food in an attempt to be rid of my grief.

It is difficult for me to explain, but when my lips meet the sweet sensation of food.. I feel better, and I soon end up forgetting about my worries for that while. That is, until I begin to ponder about such a thing, once more.

The finish line comes into my view, at last; Finally, this will all be over.. until next Thursday.

I smile to myself, at last, I have managed to-!?

Suddenly, I lose my footing and I shut my eyes.. knowing well what would happen now; I cover my face with my hands on instinct, and I hit the ground hard. Perhaps I should have braced myself for such a fall, because I let out a squeak upon my landing.

I can feel sneakers brushing by me, the other girls on my team.. they had not even halted to aid me; Though, I did not expect any of them to, those girls only sought self-preservation and only wished to be the first to cross the line.

I coughed loudly, the dust that the others had caused while rushing by me had caught in my throat. With my eyes watering, I struggled to sit up, but alas.. I could not.

I was far too tired to move anymore; All I wanted to do now.. was disappear, far away from this world, far away from these people, far away from everything..

* * *

I dreamt of seeing soft colors, I smile as the warmth flows through my veins and I breathe deeply. My mother is beside me, I can feel her hand clasp mine gently and I turn to face her.

She looks so beautiful now, though nothing about her had noticeably changed; Perhaps it is the fact that she is happier now? I do not blame her in the slightest, some days.. I too, long to be in a gorgeous place such as this.

My mother smiles, and slowly embraces me.. I hold her close, wishing that this dream could once again become reality; Alas, I know well that is not possible, so I savor as much of this moment as I can.

It was all so serene, my mother, the area, the weather, the sounds.. it was similar to that of a delicately painted picture; Dare I say, it was almost..flawless. I have had dreams such as this when I was younger, and they always ended the same, with me.. crying my eyes out when I wake up..

"Mother.." I began, trying to find the words.

My mother smiled knowingly "I know, Claire. I miss you, as well."

"Mother, I must apologize to you. It is the only way for me to finally be rid of my guilt-"

My mother placed a finger on my lips to silence me "There is nothing that you must apologize for, my death came just as it should have; You did not influence it in any possible way."

"It could not possibly.." I stammered. "The doctor insisted that you would recover, if I had known that your machines had failed.. I could have saved your life; You would have remained alive.."

"If I had remained alive, what condition would I be in?" My mother asked, her voice firm and calm.

I did not reply, but I broke the gaze that I had fixated upon my mother; Mother was ill, she had been since the winter had begun.. for mother did not have a very strong immune system.

I could feel tears beginning to form in my eyes, and I could feel them spilling over my cheeks.. "I miss you.. I really do... Why did this have to occur?"

A giggled fluttered through my mother's lips "All events occur for a reason, Claire. Perhaps you may discover the answer when you are older, but for now.."

Suddenly, I felt my mother's loving embrace disappear and I felt a cold sensation begin to form in my stomach; With tears pouring down my face, I frantically examined the area..

It was all fading..

All of it..

...Why?

* * *

"Hoover! Get up, girl!" I heard my coach shout, slightly tapping on my backside with her rough sneakers; I responded with a silent grunt and struggled once more to my feet.

My knees felt weak, even as I stood before my coach, I struggled to keep from collapsing back onto the cold ground.

My coach looked me over, a sympathetic look softening her typically harsh and demanding hazel eyes "Hoover, what happened out there? You seemed to know what you were doing, then, SPLAT!"

I could feel more tears forming in my eyes, and I shook them away "...I...I have no idea.. I assume I simply tripped."

My coach looked me over one final time before sighing heavily and placing her large hand on my shoulder "Go get dressed, Hoover. Try not to trip anymore."

I nodded solemnly and stood there as she turned and left; I sigh to myself, getting dressed is the last thing I want to partake in as of now..

The dressing room was empty, thank Arceus; If it wasn't for the fact that my mother was a runner, I most likely would have gone on with my dreams of being a piano player.

I peel off my soaked clothing in silence, my mind teeming with ideas to fill my sketchbook with as soon as I reach my home; I stare at my reflection, and that's when I realize it..

..The fact that I am beginning to look like my mother; The short dirty blonde and curly hair, which fits carefully along the sides of my round face. The thick eyelashes and blue almond-shaped eyes. The freckles that teem within the middle of my face. The fair pale skin that seems to glow slightly when the light illuminates it just right.

I gaze down at the remainder of my body ..the less like my mother parts of my body; My shoulders are small and frail, I often bruise similar to that of a pecha berry. My breasts.. they were.. fairly large.. due to the amount of weight I have gained over the months. My thighs and behind, they were thick and soft.. which was also due to the fact that I have gained an unhealthy amount of weight over the months.

One day, I wish to look exactly like my mother, in every way..

My eyes drift to my large, grey duffel bag; Which, was filled my clothing and hair supplies. In the corner of it all, was an ultra ball. Inside the ultra ball, there was my closest friend I could ever be bless with to have in my life.

Her name is Lexi ((Often nicknamed 'Sexy Lexi' by my other friends)), and she is none other than a beautiful shiny Lopunny; I received her as a gift from my mother for my 5th birthday.

We have always been close, dare I say, closer than my mother and I were; Lexi is such a graceful and fearless Pokémon, she provides me with safety and shelter, without her.. I doubt I would be alive now.

I clasp her ball within my hands gently, and I kiss it; I may be over exaggerating slightly here, however, in many ways.. I have actually developed a.. small attraction to her.

When she embraces me, I cannot refrain myself but to hug her back and give her the tightest hug known to man; She has always been known to heal my wounded feelings, or re-stitch my broken hearts.

She is similar to that of a stuffed animal; She may not talk, but she does listen..

She has a charm amongst her, a charm that makes you love her.. even when you do not know her personally.

I-

_**SLAM!**_

"Hey, hold on a sec gals! I gotta go get something from the dressing room!" I hear a buff voice say, though it sounds male.. it does have a sort of feminine grace to it.

I freeze, only for a moment; At last, I dive into the shower and pull the shower curtain behind me. I press myself against the frozen, brick wall, and silently pray that whomever is outside does not see me.

I can hear her loud footsteps throughout the dressing room; I hold my breath as I see through the shower curtain that she has taken notice of my bag.

"Hey gals, come check this out! We scored some free clothes, haha! Ooh, and a pokeball too!" The girl bellowed.

My heart sank, and I could feel the color draining from my face; How could I have allowed myself to leave Lexi behind?! Argh!

I. am . such. an. IMBECILE!

I longed to go outside, face that brute and force her to return my Lexi; Alas, how could I accomplish such a deed.. when I am all but clothed?

"Oh my god, are these froakie panties!? Pfahahaha! Hurry up gals, whoever these belong to sure loves little froakies~"

What am I to do..?

* * *

_**Oh ho! A cliff-hanger, my dearies :D~!**_

_**I'm sorry, but my finger's are hurting from typing all this down in a couple of hours; I'm hungry, and I want some of my cake in the fridge.**_

_**So, this is SweeterThanSugar, signing off~!**_

_***click***_


End file.
